La extraña criatura
by Naireeneri
Summary: Sherlock recibe la noticia de que es padre de una criatura llamada Agatha. ¿Podrá lidiar con esto?
1. Chapter 1

Gira de nuevo los ojos, otra vez esa criatura, esa extraña criatura mirándole con esos grandes y profundos ojos penetrantes. Está en en su sillita, casi imperturbable. Mira de nuevo hacia la ventana, esta vez finalizará la pieza sin mirarla de nuevo. Cierra los ojos, intenta visualizar la partitura que se ha inventado estos últimos días, de nuevo los dedos se mueven solos, y parece que esa extraña criatura ha desaparecido. Un ruido le hace abrir los ojos de nuevo, gira la vista hacia la criatura y ahí continúa, ¿por qué no ha desaparecido? ¿Acaso es real? El sonido ha sido una especie de estornudito. Deja el violín en su sillón y se acerca a ella lentamente, casi con temor. La criatura lo persigue con la mirada, con una sonrisa medio esbozada y unos ojos casi salidos de sus órbitas.

-Hola, Agatha. ¿Qué estás mirando? No me vas a contestar, por supuesto.

La niña mantiene la mirada, sin apartarla de la de él. Será el ambiente, o la sangre, o ves tú a saber. Ella lo mira con pasión, como si supiera lo que es, como si fuera consciente de que es su padre. Sherlock se acerca un poco más a ella y la observa sin decir una palabra. Tiene unos pequeños pendientes de bebé en las orejas. Le mira a los ojos, azules y penetrantes, como los suyos. Las pestañas largas y unos hoyuelos muy extraños. De repente, la extraña criatura empieza a sonreir más y a emitir una especie de sonidos perturbadores o…adorables. Emite una especie de "gu…gu", casi soltando el aire, como si quisiera hablar, como si quisiera hacerle saber algo. Sherlock suelta una pequeña risa ante lo que está ocurriendo.

-¿Qué dices? No te entiendo.

La niña, ante la frase comienza a soltar una especie de risita, mientras entorna los ojos y le viene el hipo. ¿Cómo una criatura tan extraña puede despertar esta clase de "sentimientos" en él?

Le mira los mofletes, hinchados y redonditos, casi de un tono rosa. Con cuidado le pone un dedo encima, son blanditos y esponjosos. Cuando está a punto de retirar el dedo, la pequeña alarga una mano y le coge uno, enroscando su pequeña manita, como un koala agarrado a una rama. Sherlock se queda paralizado, no sabe si salir corriendo o quedarse ahí, ¿para qué mentir?, esa sensación no le desagrada...mucho. Mira la manita enroscada en su dedo, como si la niña quisiese pasarle su calor.

De nuevo esos ruiditos, pero esta vez no son un "gu…gu", son un "ga…ga", mientras la pequeña estira los brazos, abriendo la boca y mirándolo fijamente.

La Sra. Hudson aparece por la puerta y los mira unos instantes.

-Quiere que la cojas en brazos, Sherlock, querido.

-¿Qué? No, seguro que tiene hambre.

-Mírala, quiere que la cojas. Anda, cógela. Deja que la niña reciba un rato el calor de su padre.

Sherlock mira con desgana a la Sra. Hudson. Pero tiene razón, claro que la niña quiere que la coja en brazos, es lógico, pero no se ve capaz, ¿y sí se le cae? Parece una frágil muñequita de porcelana que podría romperse en mil pedazos.

Poco a poco pone las manos por su espalda, la niña cada vez estira más los brazos y los mueve con más rapidez, parece emocionada.

-Ponle la mano detrás de la cabecita, Sherlock. Cuando son tan pequeños la tienen muy frágil.

No dice nada, le pone la mano por detrás de la cabeza y la coge con cuidado. Pesa muy poco, relativamente poco. Se la pone al lado de su pecho. Debajo de su barbilla tiene su cabecita, el poco pelo que tiene, unos ricitos como los suyos. Le llega el olor de su cabecita, una mezcla de colonia y…bebé.

Todavía sigue con la mano en su cabeza, con miedo. La niña levanta la vista poco a poco para mirarlo. Parece que tiembla, toda ella, como una muñequita. Cuando la mira de nuevo a los ojos, parece que se está viendo a sí mismo, como sí esa criatura fuera él. ¿Es esto lo que se siente al ser padre? ¿Qué es parte de ti? ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer ahora?

La pequeña, llamada Agatha, llegó a su casa hace dos días, después de recibir la carta de aquella persona, aquella "Mujer". Todo pasó aquella tarde, hace un mes. Él acababa de llegar de un caso, el de un juez que se dedicaba a matar a sus primos, todo un encanto de hombre. John se había quedado a dormir en casa de su última novia, y él, aburrido, se había ido a cenar al chino solo. Aquella noche, cuando llega a casa, se quita la bufanda y la chaqueta y se sienta en el sillón, la Sra. Hudson viene apresurada.

-Sherlock, la correspondencia. Voy a hacerte la cena

-Déjela ahí. No hace falta, ya he cenado.

Mientras la Sra Hudson se va, Sherlock comienza a pensar en el próximo caso mientras se levanta y abre como si nada la correspondencia. Peo hay un sobre un tanto raro, con cenefas en los bordes. Lo huele, por la forma, el olor a colonia y la manera en que se ha guardado es una mujer. Le viene a la mente aquella, "La mujer". La abre, una letra refinada y casi perfecta, aun conservando ese fuerte olor a colonia, la mira con detenimiento:

_Supongo que te preguntarás donde diablos estoy, o tal vez no. De todas formas, debes saber que desde que te fuiste he cenado muchas veces, y sin tener hambre. No dejo de pensar en aquella noche. Me estremezco al recordarla, sobre todo tu cara. Pero vayamos al grano, no nos pongamos a divagar que ya sabemos que no lleva a ningún sitio, señor Holmes. En estos últimos meses algo ha estado creciendo en mi barriga. Ahora te estarás riendo, pensando en la mentira que te acabo de soltar. Pero esa mentira tiene manos y piernas, Sherlock, y lo cierto es que tampoco es una mentira, para ser francos. Se llama Agatha. Sí, deduce eso. Es tu hija. Dentro de dos días, vas a recibir una visita._

_Hasta pronto, señor Holmes._

Abre los ojos como platos y se lleva una mano a los labios mientras empieza a reír Esa mujer ya no sabe que inventarse para seguir con sus "jueguecitos" ¿De verdad cree que va a ser tan iluso? Algo planea. Pero la realidad es que aún no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar. Esa niña, Agatha, era de verdad sangre de su sangre, y pronto se daría cuenta.


	2. Día 1

Sherlock se dirigió hacia la dirección que Irene había escrito en la carta. Realmente no sabía que narices estaba haciendo al ir a su encuentro, ya que lo más seguro es que se tratara de otro de sus jueguecitos. Era una fábrica abandonada, no muy grande, en las afueras, cómo no. Entró y al cabo de unos segundos le pareció escuchar a alguien tatareando. Era la voz de una mujer, cantando. Siguió la voz hasta llegar a una galería un poco más grande. Y ahí estaba, frente a una ventana, de espaldas a él, con algo cogido entre los brazos que no podía ver, mientras se balanceaba sobre sí lentamente y tatareaba una especie de canción de cuna. Sherlock se quedó parado unos momentos.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué quieres esta vez?

-¿Acaso no es obvio, Sherlock? Hay una pequeña criaturita a la que deberías conocer.

La mujer se giró y quedó de frente a él, cara a cara. Sherlock fijó la vista en aquello que llevaba en brazos, algo tan pequeño. Esa especie de saco lo cubría con una mantita rosa con dibujos de estrellas. Sherlock hace una mueca y lanza una falsa sonrisa.

-¿He venido hasta aquí para que me enseñes un saco?

-Deja las bromas para luego. Este saco tiene nombre, se llama Agatha.

-Ah, bien…y…¿no me digas qué quieres que cuide de tu hija?

-No vas muy desencaminado. Sí, quiero que cuides de mi hija. Que, por cierto, también es la tuya.

Sherlock empieza a reír y se acerca más.

-Vamos, Dominatrix, no pensarás de verdad que voy a creerme que esa…niña es mi hija, por favor.

Irene no contesta, pero se acerca más a Sherlock y destapa la mantita de la cara del bebé. Parece un bebé de unos cuatro meses. Tiene el pelo rizado y de color castaño oscuro. Sherlock mira directamente a los ojos de la niña, le resultan tan familiares…

-Tiene tus ojos, Sherlock.

Este la mira y vuelve a dirigir la mirada hacia la pequeña. En su rostro se puede llegar a ver un cierto asombro y miedo.

-Vamos, señor Holmes, sé que recuerdas perfectamente aquella noche. Al cabo de un tiempo me di cuenta de que algo estaba creciendo dentro de mí, y solo podía ser tuyo, ya que en ese tiempo no estuve con nadie más. Pensé en decírtelo, en enviarte una carta o en ir a buscarte, pero luego pensé que tú ni loco lo aceptarías. Fui a la clínica para abortar, pero cuando estaba a punto, no pude hacerlo, así que decidí tenerla yo sola. El pensar que…tenía algo tuyo creciendo dentro de mi barriga era…

-¿Entonces, por qué ahora?

-Tengo muchos asuntos pendientes. Cosas que debo hacer y no puedo tenerla conmigo. Al menos por un tiempo. Quiero que la tengas al menos cinco meses. Después vendré a buscarla, y te aseguro que si no la quieres volver a ver, no la volverás a ver.

Y de nuevo estamos aquí, en este punto, en este día en que le gustaría que su mayor preocupación fuera encontrar el paradero del asesino que descuartizó a su vecino o acabar la partitura para el violín. Accedió a quedarse con la niña, y todavía no sabe por qué. Esa extraña criatura…que solo se caga y se hace pipí en los pañales, llora, ríe y duerme. La observa mientras está cerrando los ojitos poco a poco y suelta esos suspiritos tan característicos que siempre suelta. Tal vez deberíamos explicar cómo fueron los primeros días en que la niña llegó a su casa.

Día 1:

Sherlock entra por la puerta con el carrito y bolsas encima, colgando de su hombro, sin decir una palabra. La Sra Hudson lo ve.

-¡Madre mía! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¡Es una ricura de niña!

Se acerca al carrito mientras sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué haces tú con un bebé, Sherlock? A ver, ¿qué ha pasado ahora? ¿Te han encargado que lo cuides? Oh, no me digas más, no vas a hacer experimentos con él, es un bebé, ¡Sherlock!

La Sra. Hudson se agacha hasta que le ve la cara a la niña. Sonríe pero acto seguido se le queda una cara seria y pálida. Va alternando la mirada de la niña a Sherlock y de Sherlock a la niña.

-Sherlock…no me digas que es tu hija.

Sherlock resopla y comienza a subir el carro por las escaleras. Esta va a ayudarle detrás. Una vez han entrado en la casa, Sherlock lanza las bolsas al sofá y se tira en el sillón. La Sra. Hudson coge a la niña y empieza a mecerla.

-Pero…¿cómo? ¿quién es la madre?

-No haga más preguntas, por favor-. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

Esta mira a la niña mientras la mece.

-Virgen santa, no se puede negar que es tu hija, es calcada a ti.

-¡YA BASTA!

Se hace un silencio profundo, incluso la niña lo mira con sus grandes ojos.

-Voy a hacerle algo de comer. Oh, necesitamos papillas, voy a ir al super a comprar, ahora vuelvo.

-Sí, llévatela contigo, Lestrade me ha llamado y tengo que ir.

-Vale.

Esta mete a la niña en el carrito, Sherlock le ayuda a bajarlo y salen. Sherlock ya se va a coger al taxi sin si quiera mirar a la niña. La Sra. Hudson lo mira haciendo una mueca y se inclina en el carrito, tocándole la nariz a la niña mientras le habla.

-No te preocupes, pequeña. Ya verás cómo poco a poco papá se irá acostumbrando a ti, pero necesita tiempo, solo eso, tiempo.

Agatha la mira con los ojos abiertos y la boquita en forma de "o", y suelta una mini risita mientras se lleva la mano a la boca.


	3. Día 3

Desde el momento en que fué a salvarla, desde el mismo instante en que decidió ir a ayudarla para que escapara ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. Era obvio que ninguno de los dos se iba a contener. Aquella noche la pasaron juntos, y los días que la siguieron continuaron teniendo esos encuentros casi fortuitos que se esfumaban en seguida. Pero él debía irse, y no solo de allí, también de la vida de esa mujer. Ambos eran conscientes de cuál iba a ser la última noche que pasarían juntos. Sherlock mantuvo los ojos abiertos aquella madrugada, esperando a que ella huyera. Mientras se hacía el dormido la escuchaba levantarse y recoger las cosas. Apretó las sabanas con fuerza con una mano mientras escuchaba el sonido de sus zapatos en el suelo al irse. Lo estaba esperando, por eso se había quedado despierto. Sabía desde un principio que iba a huir, al igual que sabía que él también lo haría. Era como una especie de trato que habían hecho sin tener que decir nada.

Día 2:

Sherlock llegó de madrugada al portal. Se quedó parado un buen rato, como sí al esperar significara que lo que había ocurrido iba a desaparecer. Era imposible, no podía ser que tuviera una hija. Así que lo más inteligente por su parte fue esperar unos largos minutos, tal vez esperando un milagro. Los minutos se hacían eternos y decidió entrar. Abrió la puerta despacio y con cuidado. Con sigilo asomó la cabeza a la casa de la Sra. Hudson, pero no había nadie, estaría dormida. Subió con miedo a su casa. ¿Estaría la niña ahí, en medio del comedor, mirándolo desafiantemente? Abrió pero no estaba, se dirigió con miedo hacia las habitaciones, incluso el baño, pero tampoco estaba. Una sensación de felicidad le recorrió la espina dorsal y soltó una risa triunfal. Era eso, todo había sido un sueño. Y tampoco la iba a tener ahí debajo la Sra. Hudson, le habría dicho algo. Se metió más contento que unas castañuelas en su cama, estirándose todo lo que podía y más, y prácticamente se podría decir que se quedó dormido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por la mañana, cuando los rayos de luz que dejaban pasar las persianas y se le reflejaban en la cara lo despertaron, se levantó pensando en el nuevo crímen estupendo que pasaría hoy si no quería aburrirse bastante. Fue pensando en ello hasta al comedor, pero paró en seco cuando vió a aquella "cosa"ahí en medio, como lo que tanto había temido anoche. Se quedó paralizado, observando a aquel ser casi sin pestañear. La criatura lo miraba también con una cara seria, y parecía que, al igual que él, le estaba observando.

-No me mires como el que mira a un fantasma o a un forastero. El fantasma y el forastero aquí eres tú.

La criatura no apartó la mirada de él mientras hablaba, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y acto seguido comenzó a soltar una mini risita.

-¿De qué te estás riendo? ¿Te hace gracia mi cara?

La Sra. Hudson apareció con un bote de papilla en las manos. La extraña criatura, al verla, parecía que le salían chispas de los ojos y comenzó a agitar los brazos y a emitir sonidos, como si intentara hablar. Sherlock las miraba descolocado.

-Buenos días, Sherlock, querido.

Esta puso una silla delante del carrito de la niña y empezó a darle de comer. Sherlock, aún medio anonadado fue a la cocina a coger un poco de té del que había preparado la Sra. Hudson. Después se sentó en el sillón bebiendo el té, mirando de reojo a esa criatura.

-Aaaah, abre la boca, asííí-. Hacía gestos con la boca, acariciándola por debajo de la barbilla para que abriera la boca. Poco a poco la niña fue cambiando la cara hasta ponerse roja y acabar escupiendo la papilla. Sherlock soltó una pequeña risa.

-Oh, ¿no te gusta? Mira, te has puesto perdida.

La comienza a limpiar mientras la niña empieza a llorar escandalosamente. Esta la coge en brazos y empieza a mecerla mientras le canta.

Al cabo de un rato se queda dormida y la mete en su carrito. Más tarde, se acerca a la cocina, donde Sherlock está en la mesa con sus experimentos.

-Sherlock, ¿vas a decirme de donde ha salido esta niña?

-No lo sé.

-Claro, Sherlock, querido, no lo sabes.

-Hm, mire…

-Escucha, sí no quieres decirme de quién es, quién es su madre y todas esas cosas que en realidad son relevantes aunque no quieras decírmelas está bien. Pero sí es tu hija, debes cuidarla, Sherlock. Es una criatura pequeña y te va a necesitar.

Sherlock hace como que no escucha mientras sigue mirando por el microscopio. Acto seguido, la Sra. Hudson se va y este recibe un mensaje al móvil. Lo mira, es John preguntándole como va todo y diciendo que se va a quedar un tiempo más con su novia. ¿Cómo se llamaba su novia? No lo recuerda.

Se mete el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y va al comedor, donde está esa criatura en su maléfico trasto de ruedas infernal. La mira de nuevo, algo le incita a seguir mirándola, pero no debe.

Al cabo de un rato se pone el abrigo y sale de casa. Va a buscar información sobre algún orfanato o cualquier otro sitio donde pueda dejarla. A tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

Después de unas horas la Sra. Hudson lo llama para saber dónde está, pero este no lo coge. La noche cae y vuelve a casa peno no hay nadie en ella. Sherlock bufa aliviado y se tira en el sofá, pero su calma se ve interrumpida pronto cuando algo le cae en la cabeza. Lo coge con la mano y ve que es una tela rosa con puntitos rojos.

-¿Qué narices es esto?

-Hola, Sherlock.

Se levanta sobresaltado, delante están esa criatura en el carrito con la Sra. Hudson. Esta le había tirado uno de sus calcetines. Pero no va con la ropa que llevaba antes, va con algo que le recuerda a Carnaval.

-¿Qué le has puesto a la criatura esta?

-Hemos bajado a comprarle ropa. En su bolsita venían algunas cosas pero bueno…ya sabes…no he podido resistirme a comprarle cosas como a una muñequita y…

-Sra. Hudson, lleva un tutú.

-Sí, bueno, verás, le queda muy bien…¿no te parece?-. Sonríe

Mira de nuevo a la niña, serio y con desgana. Parece una de esas niñas modelos de las revistas. Lleva una camiseta rosa con esos puntos rojos en forma de corazón, con telas raras rosas alrededor de los brazos, un collar de perlas, un tutú rosa, unos leotardos lilas, clips en forma de estrella en el pelo y una varita en forma de estrella con tiras alrededor y purpurina.

-¿La has disfrazado de hada?

-No es un disfraz, Sherlock, es ropa normal. A la chiquilla le ha gustado mucho.

La niña sonríe mientras se lleva la varita a la boca y se agarra un pié.

-Genial, ahora tenemos un hada en casa.


End file.
